disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Outtakes
In some of the movies, Disney and Pixar added a variety of hilarious outtakes to the end credits. Some were mostly of the characters forgetting their lines, making a mistake, or just being silly. The outtakes could either be viewed during the end credits, while others were a special feature on a DVD or Blu-ray. Some TV shows either made or otherwise had their rights owned by Disney (many on Disney Channel) also included outtakes in the closing credits/scenes. Disney ''The Lion King These bloopers were found on a Blu-ray bonus feature: *Mufasa practicing his roar on the edge of Pride Rock. *Timon pulling a muscle in his leg and bursting into laughter. *Shenzi practicing her laugh, while a bored-looking Ed watches. *Timon spitting out a "bad bug" that he ate. *Scar cannot pronounce the word "responsible". *Simba cannot pronounce the phrase "Hakuna Matata". *Nala forgets her line, "Simba is the rightful king." *Timon rehearsing his performance at the start of the "Hawaiian War Chant". *Rafiki falling asleep on a rock during shooting of a scene with Simba. *Pumbaa passing gas during shooting. *Rafiki carrying baby Simba but stumbling and letting Simba fall from Pride Rock. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure These bloopers were labeled as "Thunderbolt's Bloopers": *Thunderbolt, while face-to-face with Lil' Lightning, screws up his line, "They suck all the blood out of you." *Thunderbolt, after "rescuing" a cat from a tree, messes up his line, "Now smile for the cameras." *Thunderbolt, after "saving" a food serving tray, botches up his line, "Doing this real hero stuff." Brother Bear These bloopers were labeled as "Koda's Outtakes": *(Kenai sneaks up on what he thinks is the bear; Stitch appears) **'Director:' "Cut, cut! Who let him on the set? Security!" *(Kenai draws a line in the dirt between him and Koda) **'Koda:' "Making a movie is a lot of hard work, and things don't always go as planned. For example..." *(Koda draws a circle in the dirt around him and Kenai; Kenai and Koda fall down a hole made from the circle) **'Director:' "Can somebody fix that?" *'Koda:' "Okay, this next scene was shot right after lunch." **'Denahi:' "Did...I say 'little'?" **(Kenai burps) **'Director:' "All right, cut! Good take!" *(Kenai and Koda rest inside a glacier) **'Director:' "Okay, everybody, ready?" **(Kenai farts) **'Koda:' "Okay, that was not me." *(Kenai is about to stand up on a mammoth) **'Director:' "And...ACTION!" **(Kenai stands up, loses his balance, and falls into the water) **'Director:' "Cut! Back up the herd!" *(Koda climbs up mammoth's trunk) **'Director:' "Rolling, and...cue the mammoth!" **(Mammoth lifts its trunk up, Koda is flung into the air) **'Mammoth:' "Oh, sorry!" **(Koda falls into the water) **'Director:' "Can someone pick up the cub, please?" **'Mammoth:' "Is he okay?" *(Kenai is about to jump to another platform) **'Director:' "C'mon, jump!" **(Kenai jumps to the other ledge, Kenai lands on the ledge and falls back) **'Director:' "Guys, one of you is supposed to catch him." *(At the manhood ceremony) **'Tanana:' "You nervous?" **'Kenai:' (Tanana paints a nose and whiskers on his face) "Excited!" **'Koda:' "That's a good look for him!" *(Denahi is about to jump after Kenai on the other side of a cliff) **'Director:' "And...ACTION!" **(Denahi runs after Kenai, trips and falls to the ground) **'Director:' "One more time, Denahi." *(again) **(Denahi runs after Kenai) **'Denahi:' (Jumps) "DAAAAAAAAAAAA..." (Does not jump hard enough and falls down the cliff) **'Director:' "Alright, we're losing our lights, let's go again!" *(again) **(Denahi runs after Kenai) **'Denahi:' (Jumps hard enough) "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--OOF!" (Gets smacked by the tree, gets dizzy, and falls down the cliff) **'Koda:' "This was not one of his better days." *(A gerbil wakes up, sees the mammoths walking along, and gets squashed by a mammoth's foot) **'Director:' "Take your marks, people!" **'Mammoth:' "Sorry about that!" **'Gerbil:' "I'm okay!" *(At the manhood ceremony) **'Director:' "And...ACTION!" **'Tanana:' "Let love guide your actions, and one day, you'll be a man. And we'll place your--" (Wall appears to be drawn on by all Shell Lougers, as well as Koda and Rutt and Tuke) "Oh, this isn't gonna work!" **'Koda:' "We all got in on that one." *(Kenai and Denahi search the pond for Sitka) **'Denahi:' "KENAI!" **(Sitka appears to be floating on the water with lemonade) **'Koda:' "Guess he started his vacation early." *(Denahi tries to flip the log bridge over, Kenai and Koda struggle, Kenai throws Koda, Koda gets smacked onto the screen, screen breaks) **'Koda:' "I had to lie down there for that one." **'Director:' "Wipe it off, and let's go again!" *(Koda and Kenai sleep on a hill, Koda cuddles up behind Kenai and farts) **'Koda:' "Okay, that one WAS me!" **'Director:' "Keep rolling, let's print that!" *(Kenai grabs Denahi just before he falls) **'Kenai:' "Hold on!" **'Denahi:' "C'mon, pull--" (Denahi slips out of his shirt) "WHOAH!" (falls) **'Director:' "Wardrobe, can we fix that?" **'Denahi:' (Crashes) "Ow!" *(Kenai throws Koda again) **'Koda:' "This one still gives me nightmares!" **(Koda almost makes it, but falls down the cliff) *(Tanana about to throw a boot at Kenai to calm him down) **'Director:' "Nice and easy, Tanana." **(Tanana throws a rubber ducky at Kenai's nose) **'Director:' "Cut, let's try it again!" *(again) **(Tanana throws a fish at Kenai) **'Director:' "One more time." *(again) **(Tanana throws an anvil at Kenai) **'Kenai:' "OW! Oh, please stop!" Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure These bloopers were labeled as "Outtakes and Bloopers": *Tinker Bell starts playing fetch with Blaze, but he doesn't bring back the stick she threw, but the wrong items. **In the first take, Blaze fetches a spring, to which Tink says, "What?" **In the second take, he fetches a teapot, to which Tink remarks, "Whoa!" **In the third take, he fetches one of Captain Hook's Hooks, which makes Tink scream. Ironically, Tink never officially met Captain Hook until ''The Pirate Fairy installment. **In the fourth take, he fetches one of Queen Clarion's crowns, to which Tink, believing the Queen is dead, comments, "Oh no!" **In the fifth take, he fetches bagpipes, to which Tink, after hearing its loud, unpleasant sound, covers her ears. **In the sixth take, he fetches a cricket, to which Tink exclaims, "Eww!" *Silvermist tries to hold on to one of the tadpoles, but it slips out of her hands and falls on the ground. Fairy Mary then walks by and slips on the tadpole underfoot, causing it to land back in the water trough, after which Silvermist and Mary both laugh. *Fawn covers a sleeping skunk using a leaf for a blanket and then kisses the skunk, after which it sprays its odor fumes, causing Fawn to gasp and faint from suffocation. *A winged creature tries to unstick Tink's hot air balloon before it suddenly whooshes off into the sky, to which Tink exclaims, "Uh-oh!" *Blaze looks at himself in a mirror and starts making different poses, but he is suddenly caught by Tink who glares at him, after which he flies off embarrassed. Tink then looks at herself in the mirror and starts making faces, but she is suddenly caught by Blaze who flies back, causing Tink to laugh. *Tink and Blaze discover a beach ball in the ocean, and Tink kicks the ball, but it then comes back and hits her on the head. Unfazed, Tink continues walking along the beach with Blaze following. *Clank looks at the bowl of green fairy dust, then sticks in his finger and tastes some of it. He likes the taste and eats the rest of the green fairy dust, then rubs his stomach in satisfaction. *Tink and Blaze discover the same beach ball in the ocean, but this time Tink says, "Huh?" before picking up the ball and tossing it into the sky. The rest of the fairies suddenly appear and start dancing to some background music. Tink then drops the ball and joins them. As they dance, Iridessa kicks the ball away. *Terence is stoking the fire with a pair of bellows, which keep making squeaking noises. When he tries to fix it, the bellows spit out a small nut, which hits and ricochets off a cuckoo clock after the cricket inside (which bears a great resemblance to Cri-Kee) closes the door. The nut then hits a squirrel on the muzzle, causing it to cry in pain. *Rosetta whispers something to Iridessa, who notices and flicks off a sunflower seed on her chest, to which she remarks, "How long has that been there?" *Fawn uses her braid as a mustache and starts imitating Fairy Gary before she discovers that he is standing right next to her. Embarrassed, she says hi to Gary and he starts laughing. *While Tink and Terence are swinging on a vine inside the castle, they both fall and land on one of the dishes in the cupboard. A safety bar then activates and an automated voice says, "Please remain seated at all times with arms, hands and wings inside the vehicle." Tink and Terence are then whisked off like a roller coaster. *Tink and Terence are walking on piano keys, which play their respective notes, but then Terence lands on a piano key just behind Tink and stops while it plays a prolonged note. Both Tink and Terence then jump on the piano keys together and start playing the song " ". They are soon joined by a couple of rats which also help them play the tune, and when it is over, the rats are seen applauding. *Several of Tink's fairy friends are seen talking to Mr. Owl about different stuff. **Iridessa explains to Mr. Owl that she is a light fairy and complains that she is always ignored by the others who never take her advice, and that she should be in charge. **Silvermist tells Mr. Owl that even though Terence informed her that Tink didn't explode, Silvermist didn't see her anywhere and reveals some yellow daffodil petals that she saw scattered outside Tink's house. **Rosetta is seen giving Mr. Owl a pedicure as she tells him that she gave the daffodils some blonde highlights and that they would look magnificent on him as well. She then finishes Mr. Owl's pedicure. **Vidia stares at Mr. Owl for a moment and then remarks, "Oh, please!" *As the Minister of Autumn is explaining that every scepter is unique, Tink touches one of them and accidentally knocks it over, causing a chain reaction of the other scepters hitting each other and falling down. Fairy Mary then exclaims, "Oh dear!" and faints. Pixar ''A Bug's Life This was the first movie to have outtakes: *Hopper is doing his line: "Are you saying I'm stupid? Do I look stupid to you?", but Atta suddenly bursts out laughing, so they try the take again (ending with the first of those questions) and she is still laughing (unable to answer "No"). The third time, again ending with the first question, Atta says, "Yes!" with more laughing. Hopper is upset and says: "This is the fifteenth take. I cannot work like this. I will be in my trailer." Atta then says, "I need a break." *Rosie is doing her line of telling Flik that they are not fighting Grasshoppers, but is interrupted by the sound of someone hammering off-screen, so she tells them to stop. The bell rings and Slim asks if they can see him in the shot. *Flik grabs a piece of dandelion and shouts out Buzz's catchphrase: "To Infinity and Beyond!" The crew starts laughing and Flik apologizes, saying that he couldn't resist. He then carefully places the dandelion piece back and says, "Let's go for real," and apologizes again. *Molt is asking Hopper why they should go back to Ant Island and Hopper jumps up and moves towards him, resulting in Molt accidentally knocking over the camera and apologizing. *When Flik and Atta get their antennae tangled together, they end up getting tied in a knot. Flik then desperately tries to untie them with Atta screaming in pain. *Dr. Flora is flirting with another ant on the set, who turns out to be a cardboard cutout when she knocks him down. She apologizes and tells the crew to put him in her car. *Atta is doing the scene of granting Flik's request to search for warrior bugs when she falls off the Council Chamber stand, with everyone laughing. *Slim does the scene with Hopper after squeezing berry juice on his eye. He then starts yelling that the juice is in his eye and that he's in real pain. Hopper laughs and Slim leaves, demanding that the crew stop the camera. *Aphie urinates on the Queen's lap. Flik and the crew are then laughing while she asks for a towel. *Thumper roars at Dot, but suddenly breaks character and voices that he doesn't feel that he is coming across as scary. He then suggests lathering up a bunch of spit and asks John Lasseter for another take. *P.T. Flea smacks his face against the camera lens while explaining the Flaming Death act. The others were added a few weeks after the film's release: *Slim tries to warn Francis about the arrival of the flies from the circus, but starts laughing because Francis has something stuck in his nose, which starts the others laughing off-screen too. Francis turns around to reveal a twig in his nose. Everyone else laughs hysterically. *Mr. Soil is doing his scene with Dr. Flora who accidentally says "Princess Abba" instead of "Princess Atta". She laughs with Mr. Soil chuckling while shaking his head in amusement, and Woody appears with an upside-down movie clapboard to end the take. *The Circus Bugs are landing and Heimlich, who is being held by Dim, gets his face squashed on the camera lens. *Hopper is doing the scene of threatening Molt when suddenly, Molt apologizes for not saying his line because Hopper looked funny at him, which he asks for another take. The second time, Molt laughs and apologizes again saying that Hopper made him laugh and promises to get it right this time. The third time, he still ends up laughing while Hopper groans with frustration. *Tuck and Roll are doing their acrobat scene that goes slightly wrong with both of them falling down, which they both laugh. The second time, they do it again with Roll landing on his head and back. The third time, Roll goes up into the air and doesn't come down again while Tuck looks around for him. *Slim swallows a bug while flying with Francis. He chokes and Francis laughs. *When Flik and Dot are doing the seed scene, Dot forgets her line. *Heimlich is about to get eaten by the bird, when it breaks down, revealing it to be a large animatronic. Heimlich then asks if they can break for lunch. *Rosie is with Tuck and Roll, who have a burping contest. Suddenly, Roll farts and Rosie asks them to stop. She then walks off, asking for her agent Cindy on the phone, while the two pill bugs laugh. *Heimlich is eating every leaf he can when he suddenly falls out of Dim's grip. Toy Story 2 This was the second movie to have outtakes: ''Before Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segment 1: *When Woody sits down on the brown tape in Al's apartment, he accidentally gets his butt stuck in the hole, which sets the crew laughing off-screen. After trying to get out, Woody starts to laugh too, asking, "A little help here, please?" and continues laughing hysterically as he tries to walk with it still stuck to him. *When the gang (including Utility Belt Buzz) tries to use Rex's head like a battering ram, the air conditioning vent is still screwed on, and they crash into it. Rex then cries out in pain, "Ow!" *In the Buzz Lightyear aisle at Al's Toy Barn, one of the Buzz Lightyear action figures accidentally belches, and the others start to bellyache since it apparently was the fifth time they did that scene. The Buzz figure that burped then admits that he ate a bean burrito for lunch. *When Mrs. Potato Head is packing things for Mr. Potato Head for his trip to rescue Woody ("I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes, just in case."), she also puts in: #Some cheese puffs (if he gets hungry) and a key (unknown purpose for it). #A golf ball (if he has time to play golf), a plastic steak, a rubber ducky, and a Woody's Roundup yo-yo. #An extra bouncy ball and extra teeth (she warns him that they chatter, and they do so, causing him to jump and say, "Whoa!"). #Crayons (if he gets bored) and a huge lump of blue Play-Doh (which she tries to squeeze in nearly making some of his pieces fall out). #A dime to call her and monkey chow (Mr. Potato Head asks what it's for, and she furiously states that it's for the monkeys). The Barrel of Monkeys start attacking him for the chow, to the point where he shouts: "That's it! I draw the line at monkeys! Get my agent on the phone!" Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 1 and 2: *When Jessie first meets Woody, she fiddles with his string, accidentally pulling it right out of his back. Woody is heard crashing into some off-screen props. At first, Jessie's stunned for a second, but then cracks up, asking, "Could-should we just-Should that be part of the movie now? He lo-he lost his string!" before falling to her knees and roaring with laughter again along with Woody. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 2 and 3: *Slinky, after doing one scene, hears John Lasseter say, "All right, cut! Good take." He is then complimenting his bottom half and starts petting it while his bottom half's foot starts to tap with pleasure. While he does this, Rex walks away in discomfort. *Wheezy, when Mike tosses him his microphone, gets hit by it, and becomes worried he "hurt his equipment." In the second take, the microphone hits him again, but this time Wheezy accidentally swallows his new squeaker and starts coughing. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 3 and 4: *Buzz is walking down the aisle of Buzz Lightyear action figures. He sees Woody in one of the boxes, making incredibly silly faces, causing the crew to start laughing, which in turn causes Buzz to hold his hands up and snort with laughter. *When Buzz pulls up his helmet, a pair of big bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and a goatee appear in black marker. The crew starts to laugh, to which Buzz sees and laughs sarcastically, blaming Woody for it. Another is where Lenny accidentally leaves two dark circles on Buzz's helmet that resemble glasses, which sets everybody but Buzz laughing off-screen, who once again blames Woody for it. The final one is where Buzz's wings pop open, with the phrase: "This Space For Rent" written on them. Buzz also sees this and walks off, shouting, "Darn it, Woody!" Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 4 and 5: *Flik and Heimlich, two of the characters from A Bug's Life, appear. Flik thinks it's the sequel to their movie, but as Heimlich explains the situation, Buzz is shown chopping through the branch they were standing on. *When Woody asks if the Roundup Gang would like to become Andy's toys, Stinky Pete, instead of not being inside his box, is still there with two twin Barbie dolls. He promises them a role in the sequel, only to be embarrassed when he realizes that they were shooting the film, and quickly ushers the Barbie dolls out. *The three Squeeze Toy Aliens are in the Pizza Planet truck, talking about their careers. One of them reveals that he's going to star in a toothpaste commercial, which impresses the other two. After Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segment 5: *When Stinky Pete says it's Woody's choice to go to the Toy Museum or go back to Andy's, he ruins the dramatic moment by farting loudly, which sets almost everyone off-screen in a fit of laughter. Stinky Pete apologizes, humorously remarking that this must be the reason he is called "Stinky Pete." *The last outtake is Tour Guide Barbie saying, "Bye-bye!" multiple times, and after the scene is over, she is relieved, saying that her mouth couldn't take much more smiling. ''Monsters, Inc. This was the third movie to have outtakes: *As Sulley is backing away from Boo, he falls over backwards with the armchair, to which they both laugh. *As the monsters are entering the Scare Floor, Sulley trips and falls in slow motion, which in turn causes the other monsters to fall, including Randall, who noticed and laughed at Sulley's fall. A monster holding a movie clapboard moves in front of the camera in slow motion as well. *Boo keeps missing Sulley throwing cereal into her mouth; the final throw makes her fall over backwards. She and the crew laugh hysterically. *Sulley opens the toilet stall and Roz suddenly appears, making him jump. Everyone laughs. *Smitty accidentally calls Sulley "Solomon." Needleman says he's an idiot and that he's ruined their chance of working in Hollywood. *While the CDA workers are landing through the roof, one lands hard on the glass window. ('Note': This was also used at the Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor.) *The CDA shave and wash George. When they're finished, the curtain comes down with Roz in his place who then says "Ta-da!", causing everyone to burst out laughing. *Mike accidentally says, "Go throw up." Everyone laughs, but Mike can't see his mistake. *When Sulley is saying good morning to Ted, a familiar roar is heard, which turns out to be Rex trying out for the role. He asks anxiously how it went, if he can do it again, and claims he can be taller. *As they run through the corridor, Sulley slips on the floor and crashes into some off-screen props. He can be heard saying, "Ow!" weakly. The others laugh and Mike asks for more wax on the floor. *Sulley says: "Look-lay in the bag-bay," and Mike says that he meant: "Ook-lay in the ag-bay," and tells him that he should take a minute to "ead-ray his ipt-scray." They both laugh. *Sulley opens the door of the closet and Roz appears in the doorway saying, "Guess who?" Everyone, including Boo, laughs. *Fungus pulls down the different wallpaper that Randall blends into. Suddenly, he blends in with an artistic portrait. Fungus and everyone else laughs. Randall sees the joke and says he looks good. *Needleman and Smitty are shredding the door, when the shredder goes out of control, going all over the set and finally hitting the camera. *After a few seconds of waiting during the song "If I Didn't Have You", when Mike and Sulley are telling their co-workers about their musical play, Mike sings: "Get that thing away from me, you guys. Put that thing back where it came from, or I'll poke myself in the eye," while Sulley does some hilarious dancing. *Although not an outtake, Sulley introduces the play and Mike, with the rest of the cast, acts it out. The play finally ends with Mike thanking the audience who have his mother amongst them whistling in admiration. The Incredibles Although this movie did not have outtakes at the end of the movie, the 2-disc Collector's Edition DVD featured a segment called "Incredi-Blunders", which were accidental animation mistakes from the making of the film. It had four different sections: "Bad Hair Day", "Wardrobe Malfunction", "Clowning Around", and "What The...?" These are some examples of the footage shown: *In "Bad Hair Days", Violet was hiding from Tony with an invisible head. When her head reappears, her hair is extremely frizzy, and laughs are heard. *Also in "Bad Hair Days", Mr. Incredible's hair was staying in the same place as his head turned around, making a soft squeaking sound; and Violet gets up from her plane seat after she says, "It's not my fault!" As she gets up, her hair is looping around in the air, as a slide whistle sounds. *In "Clowning Around", Syndrome is shown licking a disturbed Mirage. *Also in "Clowning Around", Elastigirl gets hit on the pole while swinging. *In "Wardrobe Malfunctions", the parson at Bob and Helen's wedding has a close up on his face as he says, "Robert Parr, would you have this woman to be your--", although he gets cut off as it shows his whole body (he is wearing a singlet), and laughter is again heard. *Also in "Wardrobe Malfunctions", it shows the scene from the teaser trailer where Mr. Incredible's suit rips, showing his belly, before the belt buckle snaps off. *In "What The...?", Mr. Incredible says "Fly home, Buddy. I work alone." Bomb Voyage's head is not there, but only his eyes and teeth. Instead of saying "Et ton costume est complètement ridicule!" ("And your outfit is totally ridiculous!"), a dog barking sound is heard. *Also in "What The...?", when Jack-Jack is in the sky, he appears to be melting. *Also in "What The...?", Mr. Huph's nose deflates after he says, "Who's helping them out, huh?" In addition, the opening of ''The Incredibles featured an interview that occasionally had the various heroes flubbing up their lines. TV shows ''Even Stevens *In the Season 1 episode "Movie Madness", outtakes are shown of the episode, justified in-universe as being the outtakes for the movie Louis Stevens attempted to make. Kim Possible Although not in the show itself, outtake segments occasionally aired as ads on Disney Channel during the second and third season of ''Kim Possible, depicting "mistakes" that were made in the "filming" of the series. The scenes themselves were taken from various episodes, although with the actors recording new dialogue specifically for the context of the ads. Such examples include: *Jackal's voice was not modified during filming a fight scene with Kim, causing Jackal to notice and become annoyed by his inappropriately high-pitched voice. Another take had him forgetting his retort to Kim after the voice issue was presumably fixed. *Kim is drinking orange juice, and her father warns her about Dr. Drakken, causing Kim to spit out her juice and say, "I think I swallowed a bug." Her father then asks, "We're supposed to have bugs in our cups?" When Kim begs her father for some water, he denies there are any bugs and inquires, "Does this mean they're not happy with my work?" Meanwhile, Kim continues gagging. *Drakken messes up his retort to Kim by saying, "You will be one sorry patootie." Shego then intervenes and argues with Drakken over his "improvised" speaking line. A bored-looking Kim soon interrupts them by saying, "Hello? We got a scene to shoot here," but they ignore her and continue their squabble. *Kim and Ron are at Bueno Nacho, and Ron ignores both her and Ned's warnings about how the taco he was eating was actually a prop, with the latter also warning him that eating the props will cause Ron to hallucinate monkeys. It then concludes where Ron presumably ate enough prop tacos to start hallucinating an army of Monkey Ninjas within Bueno Nacho. ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *During the break, Randy and Howard look at the guy across eating a sandwich. They then talk about that guy while the director calls him onto the set, calling him a "creep" in the process. *In "Julian's Birthday Surprise", the snakes grab Randy and attempt to drag him into the Land of Shadows. When Howard holds the bag and tries to get onto the stage, he falls twice. Howard finally makes it onto the stage, but accidentally grabs the microphone during shooting and then falls off the stage again. *In "Whoopee 2: The Wrath of Whoopee 2", Randy and Howard talk to Whoopee about humorous stuff. Howard then accidentally farts. *In "Rorg: Hero of a Past", Randy crash lands on the ground and groans in pain. Next, Randy crash lands on the horse, which gallops off. After that, Randy crash lands on the roof. Finally, Randy lands safely on the horse-drawn carriage. However, he then crash lands on the ground and groans in pain again like the first time. *In "The Fresh Principal of Norrisville High", Randy trips over an extension cord while running to the principal's office. When he unplugs the cord, all the lights go out on the set, and he complains about it. Trivia *When Dr. Flora accidentally says "Abba", she refers to the Swedish pop group , as she talks about going disco. *The "Incredi-Blunders" are not considered outtakes like the ones seen in the end credits of the other three Pixar movies. *The bloopers in which characters forget their lines are most likely actual bloopers from voice recording sessions. Category:Lists Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Pixar Category:The Lion King Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Brother Bear Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:The Incredibles Category:Even Stevens Category:Kim Possible Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Disney Fairies